


Sleepy Decisions

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing wakes up in an unfamiliar environment, that's not that unfamiliar at all on second glance. And he's always been bound to impulsive decisions in the morning. Or not so morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Decisions

Yixing wasn't exactly sure what had awoken him, but when he opened his eyes, the room around him was unfamiliar. For a moment disorientation kicked in, as his brain was still taking it's time waking up. Then it dawned on him that he had spent the night at Yifan's place.

Immediately the pictures hung on the wall made sense, the clothes strewn across the floor that weren't his and that he himself would never have left on the ground, the posters of dragons on the walls.

The colour of the bedsheets and the scent arising from it finally clicked, and Yixing turned to look at the source of warmth at his back. Yifan was still fast asleep, breathing deeply with his mouth hanging slightly open. It should have looked stupid, but Yixing found he had never seen any more adorable sight, and a fond smile formed on his face.

Going by the sun shining into the room through white curtains it was close to noon already. Since they had fallen asleep pretty late the night prior, or early in the morning rather, the time didn't really surprise Yixing.

Studying Yifan's face, Yixing found himself unwilling to wake his boyfriend. The other’s sleeping features simply looked so relaxed and serene when he was fast asleep, as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Yixing loved watching him like that, next to him, breathing calmly. But after a few minutes he gave in to the urge nonetheless, reaching over to run his hands gently through Yifan's soft, disheveled hair.

Apparently the other hadn't been that deep asleep anymore, because after two strokes, Yifan started moving, opening his eyes to sleepily peer at his boyfriend. “Good morning” the younger whispered, unwilling to break the atmosphere of the room with a loud voice.

Yifan didn't seem to fully grasp his surroundings yet, but he still smiled back at Yixing widely. “Good morning to you to.” he replied, closing his eyes and exhaling in bliss when Yixing ran his hand through the elder’s hair again, this time continuing down his neck to stroke down his bare back, letting his arm gently rest at Yifan's waist.

They just smiled at each other, then Yifan moved in to place a good morning kiss on Yixing's lips.

“Your breath reeks.” Yixing complained, but his light chuckling somehow took the bite from the statement.

Yifan simply laughed in reaction to the statement. “Yeah, I love you too.”

The younger contemplated retorting with some sort of comeback, but he still felt all warm and content from sleep, and he couldn't really be bothered by a bit of morning breath. So this time it was him stealing a kiss from Yifan.

“You know, it's really nice, waking up next to you.” he mused when he pulled back, rubbing small circles into Yifan's skin.

“That's why I always tell you, why pay for two flats, when we spend the night together at one either way.” Yifan said, smile still on his face but sounding serious.

Up until then, Yixing had always shot down Yifan's requests of moving in together, telling him they weren't at that point in their relationship yet, but he did have to admit that moment it was a tempting thought.

“Okay, I'll think about it.” He promised, smiling gently.

It had Yifan moving forward to kiss the dimple appearing in his cheek. It was a habit the elder had somehow developed, to kiss the little indentation whenever it appeared and Yifan wanted to appreciate its mere existence. Without fail it made the dimple deepen as Yixing's smile stretched further.

“I'll make us breakfast if you go fetch coffee from Minseok's store. Deal?” Yixing suggested, because even though he would have loved to spend a bit more time with Yifan in bed, they had planned to use their common day off to go for a date, making good use of the first warm days of spring.

“But Minseok's shop is so far away.” Yifan pouted, hoping his boyfriend would take pity on him.

“Don't be such a baby, it's just down the road from here. There's hardly any other place to get decent coffee from that's closer.” Yixing said, looking at Yifan with a gaze that just tested him to disagree.

The blond gave in with a small sigh, rolling onto his back. It made Yixing's hand fall to his stomach, and Yixing enjoyed the feeling of the muscles rippling beneath his fingers as the taller stretched, before sitting up with a yawn.

“Then come on lazy bones, the earlier we get to have breakfast, the earlier we can head out.” Yixing smiled up at his boyfriend, and pulled back his arm to stretch himself, back arching up like a cat.

Then he sat up to face Yifan, and just as the other was about to get up as well, Yixing placed his hands on the blond's shoulders, and leaned in for one last kiss. When he pulled back Yifan arched an eyebrow, as if asking what the kiss had been for.

“Good morning.” Yixing simply said in response.

“Good morning again.” Yifan replied with a light laugh. “Didn't we already have that?”

“I just felt like telling you again what a good morning it is.” Yixing explained.

In response Yifan simply shook his head, and gave Yixing's arm a short affectionate squeeze before he got off the bed. Still shaking his head, Yifan went for his bathroom, and Yixing heard him mumble “Stupid.” but he heard the affectionate tone of voice his boyfriend was using, so instead of offended the statement made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Perhaps moving in with Yifan was a good idea after all. He could get used to his day starting like this, with Yifan, in a room strewn with clothes and posters plastered all over the wall, white curtains and Yifan’s scent lingering between the sheets.

With Yifan humming happily to himself in the bathroom.

Yes, this was good.


End file.
